


A Warm Place

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Neither of them deal well with the cold, harsh environment of the new base. Rey and Poe decide they need to help each other, they’re both from planets that are much warmer.Damerey Week Day 2: Warm





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> It’s past midnight so day 2 time lol. Trope smut with a side of pining. Let’s not kid ourselves here lol.

Everyone seemed to be pairing up. It was more of a survival instinct than anything else considering the large frozen wasteland they were living on. Even inside the base it was freezing at all hours. You’d think with this many people crammed into a small space, the temperature would rise slightly. She’d never been this cold, even her brief time on Starkiller couldn’t compete with the chill she felt at all times. So she understood why everyone wanted a bedmate, it was impossible to get a decent night’s rest with the subzero temperatures. 

So she watched as one by one couples formed out of necessity. Everyone except her it seemed. Well maybe Leia too but she really didn’t feel comfortable bunking with the General, she had become almost like a mentor. She’d take Chewie or the porgs before long. She spent her nights shivering, getting minimal sleep and feeling useless for the rest of the day. She would almost accept anyone else at this point just to sleep for more than two hours at a time but a small (she refused to admit it wasn’t actually that small) part of her wanted a particular person to ask. 

He was just as miserable as she was, they’d complained together often enough. She was a desert girl, he was a jungle boy, neither of them were built to live in the extreme opposite of their home world’s environment. But Poe seemed to be like the others, putting her in the category of Jedi. Which seemed to mean any kind of sex was forbidden to her and therefore useless in their quest to get warm. She wasn’t a Jedi, she never would be. Perhaps the Jedi of old had abstained but she had no problem ignoring that rule. Luke had spoken of their failings, she saw no reason to follow their rules. She certainly felt the urge to know what it would be like, she just couldn’t seem to attract one willing to try. 

“You looked like you needed this,” Poe said quietly as he sat beside her. 

She gratefully accepted the caf, taking a sip. “I could kiss you,” she said with a grin. 

“Not fair to tease a guy,” he said after taking a drink of his own. “Everyone is getting some action but me these days.”

She almost dropped her mug at that. The man was beyond attractive, she had assumed he just switched partners regularly. He never seemed to favour any one person, he was friendly with everyone. She wanted to know more but she was certain his sleeping partners was one of those off limit questions Rose continuously spoke about. She desperately needed to stop thinking of Poe and who he was sleeping with. More importantly who he wasn’t sleeping with. 

“Really?” she asked a tad sarcastically. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah everyone has given up on being subtle,” he replied with a chuckle. “I don’t blame them but there’s nothing wrong with aiming for something more romantic than ‘Hey, let’s screw to keep warm’. I have some standards.”

She took a hasty sip of her drink, it was the only way to avoid saying what she wanted to. Saying ‘Hey, let’s screw’ sounded fine to her. It backfired completely, making her cough. He patted her back until the fit subsided 

“Did I get it wrong?” he asked, face pinching in confusion. “I thought you took it plain.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s good,” she replied quickly. “I’m just trying something Rose told me about.”

“Rose told you to choke on your drinks from now on?” he said with a laugh. 

She gave him a withering glare. “Yes Poe, Rose told me to do that,” she said with an eye roll, “because she obviously hates me and wants me to die.”

“Well what was the advice?” he asked, obviously still amused. “I can’t see what the logic is.”

She really didn’t want to tell him, that could lead to a conversation she wasn’t sure she was ready for. “She said to do something else with you mouth when you want to say something you shouldn’t,” she mumbled. 

Unfortunately, he was sitting right beside her, so close their thighs were touching. They seemed to do that a lot lately, huddling closer together to fend off the cold. “You know you can tell me anything Rey,” he replied seriously. “I’m not exactly easily offended.”

Offending him wasn’t her worry. Scaring him off forever because she had developed a huge crush on him was. “It’s nothing to worry about,” she said reassuringly. 

He eyed her seriously, but she dropped her eyes from his. “I need to help Rose,” he said as he got up. “We’re still trying to get the X-wings to stop freezing up but you can come to me about anything, I promise.”

She nodded before watching him walk towards the hanger. Why did he have to be so kriffing nice? She really doubted he wanted to hear what was really on her mind. 

 

*****

 

“You’re a sucker Poe,” Snap laughed at him. “If you don’t ask her soon, you’ll lose your shot. She’s a good looking woman and your scary stares will only work so long.”

He fixed one of his scary stares at Snap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snarled. 

Snap just scoffed before going back to his ship. Everyone who knew Poe well was thinking the same thing. He had it bad for their resident Jedi, and there was nothing he could (or would) do about it. He wasn’t sure who would kill him more if he acted on his thoughts, Leia, Finn, Chewbacca or Rey herself. The woman was too good for him but sometimes you just couldn’t help who you were attracted to. At least he could spent time with Rey, even if nothing would ever come of it. 

So he worked on his new X-wing, anything that would distract him from the freezing cold and not so chaste thoughts he kept having was probably for the best. The downside of maintenance was what happened after. They had plenty of water, just in solid form. So no matter how much they melted for showers, by the time it reached the freshers after travelling along walls made of ice, the water was tepid. Getting naked and cleaned up wasn’t his favourite part of the day. No wonder everyone was leeching body heat anyway they could, even with the extra blanket he’d managed to get his hands on didn’t help after a lukewarm shower and drying off in the frigid air. 

He towelled off as quickly as possible, still feeling the dampness of his skin even as he redressed for bed. He spent a little more time drying his hair, having it freeze completely would just lead to a trip to medical. He was already shivering uncontrollably, even with his jacket back on. He’d never missed the heat and humidity of Yavin 4 so much in his life. He finally buried himself under the covers, head and all, trying to clear his head. Every night was the same, it seemed to take forever for his body to succumb to sleep but with his thoughts running wild it took even longer. It seemed like tonight would be one of those nights where no matter what he did, sleep would be impossible. His mind kept betraying him, seeing Rey saying she could kiss him on replay wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. 

 

*****

 

She hovered outside his door, ignoring the knowing smiles of everyone who passed by. She was not here to jump the man, if it happened she wouldn’t say no but that wasn’t the reason for her visit. She finally gathered enough courage to rap her knuckles on the door but it didn’t work so well with the thick gloves. She muttered a curse before removing them to try again. It took a moment for him to appear at the door, misery the only thing she could read on his face. 

“You look terrible,” she exclaimed before she could censor herself. 

“Too kriffing cold to sleep,” he grumbled turning back to crawl under his blankets. 

He hadn’t told her to leave, but he hadn’t exactly invited her in either. She took the chance, entering the room. It was similar to hers, sparse of any real personal touches. Almost everyone had next to nothing these days, especially those who had been part of the Resistance since Crait. Clothing was everyone’s priority, multiple layers essential to fight off the cold. 

“I just wanted to let you know Rose thinks she found a work around for the X-wings,” she said quietly. “It’ll take a day or two to get one set up and it’ll definitely need a test run but she’s pretty sure it’ll work.”

Poe grinned widely. “If it gives me a reason to get off this rock, I’ll be glad to test out what she came up with,” he said happily, even though she could hear the slight chatting of his teeth. “Sitting in a cockpit will be the warmest I’ve been in weeks.”

He really did look awful. The light in the room was at its lowest level but she could swear his lips had a slight blue tinge to them. And were those icicles in his hair? She huffed at him, you’d think one of the leaders of the Resistance would know better. She wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work but she knew the less layers the better. She removed her jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair before moving towards his bed. She had expected the sheets to be tucked in military style like Finn and Rose’s but instead he seemed to have made a cocoon to surround himself with them. She could even tell he was holding the blankets in his fists around his neck like he was trying to hold all the warmth in. 

He looked confused as she marched over to his bed and sat down. “You’re freezing,” she said in complete exasperation. 

“What else is new?” he asked, the shivering completely apparent now that she was beside him. 

She gave him another annoyed look before he got the hint and moved over, opening the cocoon of blankets to let her in. They had a few awkward moments of shuffling around, trying to get comfortable, moving limbs and blankets. They were both still dressed, but she couldn’t help the blush. She’d never really been this close to another person, other than the occasional hug. But this was definitely not a hug. Sure it seemed the same but a hug was for a limited amount of time. And not horizontal. She was glad her head was tucked into his chest, he wouldn’t be able to see her embarrassment. 

“So don’t get me wrong, but what brought this on?” he asked quietly. 

“If you die from the cold, I get promoted,” she replied. “I’m being selfish.”

“Worst Jedi ever,” he laughed.

“Even worse than Vader?” she teased. 

He rolled his eyes. “Get some sleep Rey.”

 

*****

 

He woke up early, feeling rested for the first time in ages. And warm, maker he’d missed being warm. Rey was still here, bundled up in his blankets with her arm thrown over his chest. He couldn’t help looking at her, the lack of sleep had definitely been getting to her too. He didn’t want to assume, Rey showing up and jumping in bed with him had to be a one time thing. Rey was the kind of person who helped, if she saw a problem she tried to fix it. He really doubted this would happen again. Until it did. 

It took a few nights, but they were both freezing. They’d been in the hanger, her working on the X-wings. Rose’s work around had been a success, and he’d managed to keep his ship going in atmo. But launching meant actually opening up the hangar door so it was colder than usual all over the damn base. His flight suit did little to protect him from the chill, especially the change in temperature from the cockpit to the base. He was a shivering mess the second the seal was breached. He hadn’t even been sure who had grabbed him until they had reached his quarters and he was covered in his blankets. 

“You’re even more hopeless than me,” she sighed as she began to remove his boots. 

“What?” was his intelligent reply. 

“Get that ugly thing off so we can warm you up,” she said playfully. 

And somehow he found himself in bed with Rey for the second time. Only this time he was half naked. She didn’t seem to have a problem with it, Rey was snuggling him like her life depended on it. He was sure it was the other way around but he had never been one to question his luck. If she was willing to share with him, complaining was the last thing on his mind. So for the second night in a week, he slept well, but still woke up early. He really didn’t want to explain morning wood to a woman who could beat him to death. 

 

****

 

She knew she shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, but she really was being selfish. She liked Poe. She more than liked him but she was sure he didn’t feel the same. She was good at not being noticed, good at listening to other people talk. She’d heard more than a few women talking, saying how their partners would take advantage of the time they would spend in their bunks, huddled together for warmth. Poe hadn’t tried once, even since they had started sharing regularly. He really was pathetic when it came to the cold, she shouldn’t find it so endearing. So he held her and nothing else. So she planned. 

She had no idea how to go about seducing someone. All she knew at this point was Poe hadn’t objected to her being in his bed and didn’t seem to be looking for someone else to fill that spot. She could work with that.

 

*****

 

He wasn’t sure if this was supposed to be heaven or hell. They had gone from sharing occasionally when it was really bad to sharing nightly. They had gone from completely dressed to barely anything between them. He almost regretted mentioning how the less clothing they wore, the warmer it would be. But seeing her face light up, saying they could be warmer faster was almost worth the hell he was living in. Almost. 

More than a few people assumed they were doing more than just sleeping. He’d gotten a few nasty looks from Leia. Finn gave him the damn shovel speech. He still had all his limbs attached so he wasn’t too worried about Chewbacca. Yet anyways. And he’d taken it because they might not be having sex but if she said the word they would be. 

But she never said anything, so he lived in limbo. He had a beautiful, almost naked Rey in his bed nightly. He had a nosy Resistance full of people assuming he was doing some very forbidden things to a Jedi that he would gladly do if she gave him the opportunity. And he was so beyond frustrated half the time, he was amazed he hadn’t crashed his X-wing. This really needed to stop. 

 

*****

 

Eavesdropping was a bad thing she decided. She hadn’t meant to do it but sometimes her being quiet was just automatic. She hadn’t realized that everyone thought her and Poe were like everyone else. She couldn’t help the dark thought that Poe was now sharing with her because he didn’t have a choice. 

“What do you mean she hasn’t been given one yet?” Leia demanded. 

“I don’t listen to gossip General,” the doctor replied. “If they don’t ask for one, I don’t give them an implant.”

“And it didn’t occur to you having our sole Jedi get pregnant would not be the wisest decision,” Leia countered. 

“Then that’s a discussion you need to be having with her and Dameron, not me,” the doctor said firmly. 

She turned back the way she came, she didn’t want to get caught by Leia in the mood she was in. She needed time to think. She went to her room for once, it almost felt like she was living with the man in question. After a life of solitude, it was nice to have a person there all the time. Maybe that was the problem, if what she heard was true. Some people were assuming she and Poe were together, at least enough of them that the General had believed it. And now she could look forward to an uncomfortable talk. She should consider that implant the doctor mentioned though. She could head to medical later. 

 

*****

 

His eyes felt like they were going to fall out. Between staring at reports for hours and having to sit still while he did it, everything was uncomfortable. He gave up, he wouldn’t be able to get anything else done today. The trip back to his quarters helped a little, his office was on the opposite side of the base. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed, hope Rey showed up soon and get some sleep. That probably wasn’t going to happen. Rey was the only other person who could get into his room so he shouldn’t be hearing two voices. Guess it was finally time for the showdown. 

“I’m only looking out for you Rey,” Leia spoke as he entered. 

Whatever she was going to say next he would never know. Rey looked up and froze in place. She was huddled in on herself, looking nervously between Leia and himself. It was time for all the damn assumptions to stop. 

“We aren’t having sex, you can all stop looking at me like I’m going to turn Rey over to the dark side General,” he said staring at his mentor. 

“You really expect me to believe that?” Leia replied with a tilt of her head. “You two have been sharing a room for weeks from what I’ve heard. And Rey didn’t exactly deny it. You two should have gotten your stories straight if this was going to be the company line.”

He couldn’t help looking over at Rey. She looked even smaller if that was possible. And the fact that she refused to meet his gaze was odd. What had she told Leia?

“I don’t know what she said to you but we’ve never so much as kissed so you can relax,” he said with annoyance. “I would hope you know me well enough that I’d never hurt her. You might be able to stand the cold but not all of us are doing too great at it.”

“Then why am I being told to mind my business from one of you and being told that nothing is going on from the other?” she asked looking between the two of them. 

He looked at Rey again, he didn’t know what else he could say. “We haven’t done anything,” she said quietly. “I got that thing like you mentioned anyways, so you don’t need to worry.”

Leia seemed pleased with that answer but he wasn’t. “I really am just trying to look out for you Rey,” Leia said as she walked towards the door. “Both of you actually.”

He waited until she left before speaking. “I’ll understand if you want to stop,” he said as he walked closer. “I knew a few people were saying things but I didn’t know it was so bad that Leia needed to get involved.”

“I really don’t care what people say about me,” she said, finally looking up at him. “I’m used to people looking down on me. Scavenger remember?”

“Yeah and I’m the guy who started a failed mutiny,” he replied sadly. “The only reason I’m still even marginally in charge is experience. I don’t want you dragged into that.”

She looked surprised. “Poe, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” she said vehemently. 

 

*****

 

She was worried she’d said too much, Poe was never speechless. “Are you going to say anything?” she asked finally. 

“Rey, I did start a mutiny,” he said looking away. “How many people died because I wouldn’t just follow orders? I’m the selfish one, I never should have let you keep coming here.”

That made her angry. “Let me?” she questioned. “I came here because I wanted to. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. You started a mutiny and people followed you. If Leia didn’t trust you still, you wouldn’t be in charge at all. She would have dragged me out of here weeks ago if she was really worried you’d turn me. You missed the beginning of our talk, that’s not what she was worried about.”

“Then what was she here for?” he asked, finally looking up at her. 

It was her turn to look away, she hadn’t meant to admit that much. “I don’t want to say,” she mumbled. 

He gave her a nod, at least he wasn’t going to push. All she needed was for him to find out just how much she did want to have sex with him. Leia wasn’t exactly shy, she’d been quite direct about her worry for both of them. Yes she’d assumed they were together, but that wasn’t the problem. She’d mentioned how hard it was on Poe’s parents raising him while still fighting a war. She knew Leia was also talking about her own son. There was the implication that any children Rey had would most likely be powerful force users themselves. Her hint that most pilots were Force sensitive, particularly the really good ones, the natural ones. 

So maybe after the war (if they survived) it was something to think about but right now children would be a danger to both of them. How it would split their focus, make their child a target. Her well hidden crush wasn’t as secret as she thought if Leia could guess that much. So she had deflected, she didn’t want to admit anything, particularly the thought of maybe having a family for the first time in her life. She hadn’t seriously considered it, it was more of a general idea that sometimes popped into her head. She’d thought it was just a daydream, Poe would never want her like that. If he had, they’d already be together wouldn’t they?

 

*****

 

They got ready for bed, their usual chatter absent. He wanted to know, of course he did, but he didn’t want to push her and ruin this. He really was selfish, he had no problem keeping Rey to himself. They curled up like usual but it didn’t feel right. His mind was racing, the usual comfort he felt having Rey in his arms wasn’t there. She was stiffer than normal, like she didn’t want to be here. They lay there for a few minutes, her body still tense against his. 

“Maybe you should go,” he whispered. “Or I can leave if it’s easier for tonight.”

She jolted back, pulling out of his embrace. Guess he had his answer. “You do want to stop,” she whispered back, pulling further away. 

“No you do,” he insisted turning the light on low. 

“Why would you think that?” she asked. “You’re the one kicking me out!”

“You’re the one who isn’t relaxing!” he said back. “As much as I love having you here I’m not going to force you to stay if you aren’t comfortable with me!”

“Well of course I’m not comfortable!” she hissed. “You try sharing a bed with someone who you just found out thinks you’re nothing but this innocent person who needs to be protected from everything!”

“I don’t think that!” he insisted. “And you’re the one who’s not telling me anything!”

“That’s between me and Leia!” she said defensively. “I don’t owe you any explanations!”

He rose from the bed, pulling a shirt out of the small dresser. “You’re right,” he replied morosely. “We aren’t together, so you don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

 

*****

 

She watched him dress, still in shock. He was reaching for his boots, obviously getting ready to leave. “Please don’t go,” she said, her voice barely audible even to herself. 

“I can’t keep doing this Rey,” he replied as he sat on the bed. “I thought I could but it’s too hard holding you each night and never ...”

Her head jerked up. “Never what?” she asked. 

His smile looked painful. “You can keep secrets but I can’t?” he asked in return. 

She rose from the bed, regretting it immediately as she started to shiver. He sighed before pulling her back to him. “Get back in bed, you freezing to death wasn’t what I had in mind when I started getting dressed,” he said rubbing her back to try and warm her. 

She was too cold to argue, lying down easily and letting him pull the blankets back over her. It wasn’t nearly as effective without him cocooned in here with her. She continued to shiver, feeling miserable at the loss. It didn’t take long for the rush of cold air to startle her, Poe sliding back in beside her. She moved closer, sighing when he went back to rubbing her skin to warm her up. 

“We’re pretty pathetic,” he laughed gently. “We both really need to just get over how damn cold it is already.”

“Guess we’re just made for each other,” she said as she snuggled further into his chest. 

“See now that would have been a better line than the whole ‘Let’s screw to keep warm’ crap,” he laughed again. “Cheesy but more romantic. If I thought you’d look at me twice I’d be naked after that.”

Her brain needed a second to catch up. “Poe?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” he mused. 

She took a deep breath. “So I guess we’re made for each other,” she said into his shirt. 

His hand stopped, his breathing stopped, everything stopped. She was worried she’d said the wrong thing, maybe he had just been joking. She was waiting for something. Poe leaving the bed, Poe yelling at her, Poe laughing even. Instead he rolled into his back. 

“What did I say about teasing?” he questioned, voice strained. 

“I really don’t remember,” she replied. “My brain sort of stuck on the naked part.”

She didn’t think it was possible for someone to move that fast. One moment she was on her side the next she was on her back, a very eager Poe Dameron kissing her senseless. It took a second for her to react, clutching the shirt he had put on so he couldn’t pull away again. Months of wondering what it would feel like, weeks of waiting for something to happen finally stopped. 

She needed to pull away, taking large gulps of air. His eyes were closed but he seemed to be having the same problem she was. His eyes opened slowly, the guilt far too visible. “Don’t you dare Poe Dameron,” she said before he could open his mouth. “If you stop I’ll, well I’m not sure what but I’ll be mad.”

He leaned forward to give her a much gentler kiss. “I just got a little excited,” he whispered. “Stopping is the last thing I want to do. Going to let you pick the pace though.”

She found herself pulled towards him again so she was on top of him. She bit her lip and let out a small moan as she came in contact with the hardness she found between her thighs. Poe’s hips jerked up, giving her the kind of friction she’d only dreamed of. She pressed herself down slightly against it and quickly found herself pulled back against his chest, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth and his hands wandering her back under the shirt she was wearing. 

It felt like they had been kissing for hours, Poe’s hands daring to move lower and cup her ass. She still wanted more, months of waiting and wanting had left her hungry for any touch he was willing to give. She needed to pull away again, still unused to to the sensations he was giving her. 

“You okay?” he asked, his voice rougher than normal. 

She managed a nod. “I don’t want to stop,” she whispered. 

He groaned, moving to her neck. As much as she enjoyed it, she still wanted more. Her hands slid down, pulling at his shirt. It was his turn to separate them, having her sit up slightly so he could remove it. She took advantage of her position to touch the exposed skin. He was incredibly warm, she’d honestly forgotten all about the cold they had been living in. No wonder everyone had been so eager to find someone to share this with. She stopped for a moment, pulling her own shirt off. 

His hands slid up her body to cup her breasts. The blankets almost fell off her shoulders as she jolted at the sensation. He laughed slightly, pulling her closer to suck the tip into his mouth. She made a sound she’d never managed before in her own explorations. He kept at it, sucking, licking and nibbling at the nipple until she felt her legs would give out. She needed friction desperately, pushing herself down to rub against him again. He stopped what he was doing, gripping her hips so he could move his own in sync with hers. 

“Need you,” he said with a moan. “Kriff Rey, I need to feel you.”

She was more than happy with that idea, moving to remove her last piece of clothing. She watched him struggle with his pants, merely pushing them down due to his boots. She couldn’t have cared less right now, all she wanted was Poe inside her. He helped her get into position, letting her slide down on him slowly. She needed a moment to adjust to the foreign sensation but once she rose up, the feeling of completeness overpowered her. She shut her eyes, enjoying the immense pleasure his body was giving her. The blankets had fallen off but the cold didn’t faze her for the first time since they landed. She had gone beyond warm and felt hot, almost burning up. But it had to end sometime, Poe’s fingers coaxing an orgasm from her body. She felt him stiffen, her eyes finally opening to watch as his own orgasm overcame him. It was something she wanted to repeat. As many times as possible. 

The sweat on their skin was making both of them shiver, Poe pulling them both into the fresher to clean up once he finally managed to free himself of the rest of his clothes. She hadn’t even considered having a partner in there made the activity much more enjoyable and definitely warmer as well. The towelled each other off, running back to the bed quickly to dive back under the covers. They were both cold again leaving her to wonder if this really was the best way to get warm but it didn’t take long for their body heat to go up when they were both skin to skin. 

“You okay?” he asked again, the urgency completely gone this time. 

She nodded back to him, small smile on her face. “Sleepy,” she replied. 

He kissed her forehead before double checking the blankets were tight around both of them. “Night Rey,” he whispered. 

 

*****

 

It took him a moment to remember where he was, the feeling of being hot almost forgotten. Then the memories of last night rushed back. They were curled up together, that was nothing new but being completely naked was. He was allowed to touch her, really touch her now. At least he hoped he was. If their night had been a one time thing, he wasn’t sure his sanity would last. He wanted to do it all over again, correct the many mistakes he had made. He should have taken his time, should have touched every freckle, every line, every inch of her before even thinking of actually sinking into her. He hadn’t even asked if she’d gotten a damn implant, his brain not even remotely functioning at that point. He needed to make up for rushing it and he would. As soon as she woke up if she would let him. He would make sure she knew this wasn’t about just keeping warm. Even if the next base was as hot as Jakku or Yavin, he would still want to be right there.


End file.
